Préjugés, rejet et secrets
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: Sasuke a découvert très jeune le secret de Naruto... et quand celui ci apprend que Sasuke sait qu'il est Kyûubi, il boude... UA YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**** – ****Masashi**** Kishimoto**** (& Ayaka)**

(Le couple est**Sasuke** et **Naruto** !)

Préjugés, rejet et secrets

_Chapitre I_

* * *

Quels regards… Je me demande pour quelle raison ils le regardent comme cela. Pourtant, ce mec a l'air normal… peut-être pleurnichard, mais, en général, lorsqu'un enfant pleure, on va le consoler.

_Ce que tu ne sais pas, Sasuke, c'est que ce petit blond là-bas possède en lui un «monstre» à neuf queues appelé Kyûubi. Tous jettent des regards dédaigneux, comme les tiens, vers cet enfant, de peur que Kyûubi ne ressurgisse._

Oui, mais, dans ce cas, s'ils ont peur de Kyûubi, ils auraient dû mieux s'occuper du blondinet et faire semblant d'être gentil pour contenir Kyûubi, non?

_Je sais… Je sais cependant, ce serait pire, l'hypocrisie aurait fait mal à Naruto._

Il s'appelle Naruto, donc? Il a fait quoi ce Kyûubi?

_D'après les habitants, il a détruit le village et causé la mort de plusieurs personnes, notamment celle de notre quatrième Hokage._

Je vois… Ryu, comment tu sais tout ça?

_Tu sais Sasuke, parfois, j'aurais tellement aimé que Kyûubi n'existe jamais. C'est à cause de lui que…_

Que quoi, Ryû?

_Rien. Déguerpis!_

Comme pour la énième fois, Kakashi était en retard. Naruto était assis par terre, la tête sur ses genoux, Sasuke, lui, était assis sur le rebord du pont près de Naruto, quant à la dernière, Sakura, elle faisait les cent pas en râlant, ce qui agaçaient ses deux coéquipiers feignant ne pas l'entendre.

Etrangement, Naruto ne parlait pas et ne participait pas à de sinistres beuglements avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne fit pas attention. Sasuke s'assit discrètement près de lui et dans un souffle, il prononça des mots inaudibles sauf pour Naruto.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as, abruti?»

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke sans pour autant la lever et montra ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur de tristesse infinie.

«J'suis pas un abruti, c'est toi l'abruti…»

Sasuke soupira et n'insista pas. Naruto refourra sa tête dans ses genoux.

«Si jamais je pleure, je perdrais toute ma fierté…» marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke l'avait entendu, il écarquilla les yeux lorsque le brun lui dit:

«Être fier ne signifie pas ne pas pleurer, ça signifie que quoiqu'il arrive, tu dois garder la tête haute, alors quand tu pleureras, tu lèveras la tête vers le ciel»

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre au brun lorsqu'ils virent Kakashi se pointer d'un air flegmatique après une nuée de poussière.

«Bon, les enfants, je suis désolé, mais c'était une fausse alerte!» s'exclama Kakashi avant de rire.

Puis, il repartit comme il était venu, avec son livre à la main. Combien de livres pervers, Jiraya avait-il bien pu écrire?

«Bon, dans ce cas, Sasuke-kun, où vas-tu? Je peux t'accompagner?» demanda Sakura.

Sasuke la regarda, haussa un sourcil et émit un bruit altier venant du fond de la bouche sans l'avoir ouverte.

«- Rentre, Sakura. J'ai envie de rester là deux secondes, je te rejoindrai peut-être.

- Et Naruto-kun?

- Il rentrera quand il en aura envie. Dépêche-toi.»

Elle obéit, la tête pleine de questions. Pourquoi voulait-il rester, notamment avec Naruto à ses côtés? Elle commença à partir quand elle entendit:

«Je t'ai dit de te dépêcher si tu veux que je te rejoigne…»

Puis elle courut au loin. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et joignit ses cuisses contre son torse, ayant presque la même position que Naruto.

«- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu pleures, maintenant? demanda Sasuke.

- Je ne pleure pas.

- Menteur, ta gorge est nouée, cela s'entend dans tes paroles. Alors, maintenant, dis-le moi, sinon je m'en vais.»

Sasuke s'exécuta plus vite que son ombre.

«Non! Ne pars pas!» s'écria Naruto.

Le brun dilata ses paupières quand Naruto fourra une seconde fois la tête contre ses genoux.

«J'ai rien dit désolé» se rétracta le blond.

Sasuke se rassit et attendit. Il attendait quoi? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

«- T'attends que je pleure pour te moquer de moi?

- Jamais je ne me moquerai de quelqu'un qui pleure.

- Tu sais… Aujourd'hui… une dame dans la rue est passée à côté de moi et s'est mise à crier, elle disait «C'est Kyûubi!» Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu si mal…J'ai l'impression d'être seul. »

Sasuke écoutait attentivement Naruto. Pour une fois, Naruto ne criait pas, ne faisait pas le fou ou d'autres mimiques agaçantes.

«- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es plus seul, tu as des amis.

- Ils ne sont sûrement pas au courant à propos de ce que j'ai en moi, toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je le sais» déclara Sasuke.

Le blond se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir, ou plutôt, à fuir Sasuke. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à lui courir après, il regretta juste d'avoir parlé trop vite…

«Tout le monde est au courant et personne ne s'est éloigné de toi, au contraire, ils ont voulu devenir aussi fort que toi, espèce de crétin…» dit-il.

…Ou peut-être de ne pas avoir parlé assez rapidement. Il se leva et retourna chez lui, oubliant que Sakura l'attendait.

«Sasuke-kun… tu es vraiment qu'un menteur, je m'en doutais que tu te fichais de moi, mais dans ce cas, dis-le moi»

Personne ne disait ce qui était le plus important, qui est vraiment crétin des trois?

Le lendemain, l'équipe sept devait se préparer pour une mission. Sakura et Sasuke furent les premiers arrivés. Sakura comptait bien s'expliquer avec Sasuke.

«- Sasuke-kun… hier…

- Ah… désolé, je t'avais oublié, avoua-t-il, indifférent et calme.

- Vraiment, Sasuke-kun, je t'aime! Je t'aime et … toi? Toi, tu te fiches de moi! cria t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas am --…

- J'avais deviné, triple idiot! Mais, n'ignore pas les gens, c'est ignoble, tu comprends ça?

- Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de comprendre les gens.

- Mais!...

- Sakura, depuis le début, tu aurais dû comprendre, toi-même, dès le début que je ne suis pas le genre que tu cherches. Je déteste les gens qui me courent après, et, en ce moment il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'importe.»

Sakura se mit à sangloter. Elle essaya de les retenir à l'aide du dos de ses poings.

«Mais je déteste encore plus les gens qui pleurent la tête vers le sol»

Elle le gifla et partit en courant. Comme avec Naruto, le brun ne courut pas la chercher pour s'excuser ou une autre raison. Non, par contre, la veille, il avait tellement envie de poursuivre Naruto, Sasuke se demandait bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait.

«Coucou!» salua Kakashi.

Il s'étonna que personne ne fût présent hormis Sasuke.

«Pas l'temps, Kakashi-sensei…»

Sans prêter attention à Kakashi, le brun courut… vers Sakura. Kakashi sourit.

«Courage les enfants»

Sasuke réussit à l'attraper, agrippa son bras et l'empêcha de partir.

«Sakura… dit l'Uchiwa, essoufflé. Je… non pas que je ne t'aime pas mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur, bien avant que je te connaisse»

Sasuke faillit rougir de dire des choses qui ne lui convenaient pas, mais sa fierté était toujours présente et rougir aurait été bien pire. Sakura avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, cependant la kunoichi arbora un magnifique sourire:

«Merci, remercia-t-elle, d'avoir pris la peine de courir vers moi et de t'expliquer, surtout pour dire de telles choses…»

Il détourna la tête quand Sakura l'interrogea:

«Qui est l'heureuse élue?»

Le brun fronça les sourcils et répondit:

«- Je ne sais pas trop… bougonna Sasuke.

- D'acc… d'accord, répondit Sakura n'osant pas insister. Je vais aller voir Naruto… s'il n'était pas là, c'est quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il va bien, précipita Sasuke, pas besoin d'aller le voir, rentre chez toi.

- Vrai… vraiment?»

Elle questionna Sasuke qui ne lui répondit pas. Le brun accompagna sa coéquipière jusque chez elle et une fois rentrée, Sasuke se remit à courir à travers le village… courir, oui, mais vers où? Lui-même ne le savait pas, pourtant, ses pas l'emmenèrent chez Naruto. Il leva la tête vers le ciel.

«Bon sang…»

Puis, le brun frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Aucune réponse, il insista, chose rare. Ce jour-là, Sasuke avait fait plusieurs choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné faire.

«Ouvre, crétin!» hurla-t-il et donnant un violent coup de pied à la porte.

Il entendit quelqu'un vers la porte.

«Dégage!»

Naruto s'était mis dos à la porte et glissa pour s'asseoir devantla porte.

«- Hé, pourquoi… tu as peur que je sache la vérité?

- Ton don est naturel, le mien vient de lui, et encore, je me demande si j'ai réellement un don! s'exclama t-il.

- NARUTO! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN PORTE, MERDE!»

Le blond fut d'abord offusqué que Sasuke puisse se fâcher pour si peu, il finit par ouvrir la porte. Le brun fonça dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Ses jambes lâchèrent Naruto, il avait les yeux enflés et en voyant le visage de Sasuke il recommença de plus belle.

«Tu veux te battre, c'est ça? Hein? C'est --…»

Sasuke enlaça Naruto qui sanglotait encore plus fort que Sakura, quelques heures plus tôt. Dès qu'il sentit la chaleur de Sasuke, Naruto s'agrippa au tee-shirt du brun.

«- Je m'en fiche de ton truc, mais arrête de pleurer… arrête.

- J'verrais pas pourquoi, personne ne saura que j'ai pleuré, les yeux enflés ou non… Sakura n'a même pas vu que je ne me sentais pas bien.

- Elle a vu que tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui»

Le blond ne répondit rien, le brun enchaîna :

«Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je te quitte, hier?»

Toujours aucune réponse. Le brun l'enlaçait toujours et le blond l'agrippait toujours autant, tous les deux à terre. Sasuke posa son menton sur ses cheveux blonds.

«Parce que… sinon j'aurais été encore plus seul…»

Sasuke sourit – une nouvelle chose rare – et ferma les yeux.

«Tu ne l'es plus, je te l'ai dit non?»

Le blond enfourna sa tête dans la nuque de Sasuke quand il murmura quelque chose qui fit élargir le sourire du brun et répondit:

«De rien… »

Naruto lui chuchota autre chose, d'un air gêné et Sasuke étouffa un rire:

«Moi aussi»

* * *

Chapitre I - Fin

_A suivre !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre II_

_Réponse à la review de __**BillxTomxFurxImmer**__ : Et bien, je pensais que tout le monde pouvait le deviner x3, il lui a d'abord dit : « Merci » c'est pour ça que Sasuke a répondu « De rien » et « Je t'aime » et Sasuke a donc répondu « Moi Aussi ! » à bon entendeur.._

_Réponse à la review de __**Leyla KTK**__ (alias __**Kain**__) : Merci pour ta review, me fait toujours autant plaisir (Je vous conseille de lire Konoha High School qu'elle a écrit, que du bonheur son UA x3) Oh et puis, j'adore quand c'est simple, tu n'as pas à t'emmêler dans plusieurs pêle-mêle horribles._

_**Note qui n'sert à rien**__ : Voici la suite tant attendue ! Je suis moi-même super déçue de cette suite xD, très sérieusement… j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier chapitre – je trouve quand même que c'est assez répétitif, et je ne nie pas la super ressemblance avec le premier chapitre…. Alors je le dis tout de suite, j'ai failli faire de Naruto et Sasuke, deux ennemis, récoltant conquêtes sur conquêtes… faudrait que je le fasse un jour mouahahahah !_

Le lendemain, le blond se leva subitement. Naruto avait rêvé d'être tombé d'une falaise, mais il se rappelait vaguement d'une rangée d'arbres… Il ravala sa salive puis se calma, endormi. Naruto sourit et souffla à son oreille :

« Réveille-toi… »

Le brun n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais bougea rapidement ses bras, attrapa la nuque du blond et le fit tomber sur lui.

« Pas envie » déclara-t-il.

Naruto rit.

« Dommage, on a une mission… »

Sasuke soupira, ouvrit ses paupières, se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain et en ressortit aussi tôt :

« Bah, tu viens ? »

Le blond sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, Sasuke le remarqua et esquissa un sourire… vicieux.

Après de longues minutes ils ressortirent au grand désespoir de Sasuke, ils déjeunèrent rapidement et sortirent de l'appartement. Tous les deux ne comptaient pas cacher leur relation, mais n'allaient pas non plus le crier sur tous les toits non plus. Les seuls au courant sont les deux perspicaces Sakura et Kakashi, découvrant leur secret durant le coup de spleen du blondinet.

Tous les deux marchèrent côté à côte dans le silence, ils se rendaient sur le pont, là où commençaient la plupart des missions de l'équipe sept.

« - Sasuke… si quelqu'un découvre qu'on est ensemble, tu ne crois pas qu'ils me rejetterons pas encore plus ?

- T'inquiète, je suis là, non ?

- Oui… » dit-il sans conviction.

Après tout… l'amour sera-t-il plus fort que tout ? Oui, sûrement.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pont, Naruto s'efforça de rire avec Sakura qui grogna contre la ponctualité de leur professeur. Le brun savait que ces rires étaient superficiels, quand est-ce qu'il retrouvera le sourire auprès des autres ? Car pour le moment, Naruto souriait sincèrement uniquement au brun. Est-ce qu'en s'avouant leur amour, ils ne plongeraient pas encore plus dans la tristesse et le désespoir ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à des mauvaises choses, tout irait bien.

Kakashi arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

« - Pas trop tôt ! hurla la jeune fille.

- Pardon pardon, j'avais rencontré un gamin en route qui voulait absolument qu'on joue au Janken et puis…

- On ne pardonne plus, on tue, répliqua Sakura.

- Encore des excuses minables… intervint Sasuke.

- Oui, bref, bref, en quoi consiste la mission d'aujourd'hui » demanda Naruto, excité.

Il se frotta la tête et déclara :

« - On recherche un … chat ?

- Ridicule, Naruto on s'en va, lança Sasuke en le prenant par le bras.

- Hé, c'est une mission de classe B !

- Pas possible ?! s'écria Sakura.

- Et si ! Ce chat fait partie de l'ANBU, mais eux, n'ont pas le temps d'aller le chercher, et ce chat est redoutable… qui plus est, il est présent dans de hautes missions genre S !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ce chat ?! » demanda Naruto qui avait été lâché par Sasuke.

Sasuke pensait intérieurement que s'il s'était levé pour chercher un simple **chat**, Kakashi regretterait amèrement de s'être réveillé lui aussi.

« - C'est un Neko-Ninja ! Un chat ninja ! Il a des capacités d'espionnage et passent inaperçus par rapport aux ninjas, mais ce Ne-nin est vraiment une sale tête de mule.

- Un quoi ? Neko-ninja ? Ne-nin ? Hein ? fit Naruto.

- Nous l'avons appris en cours, Naruto… Mais Kakashi-sensei t'a déjà expliqué l'essentiel, souvent ils sont têtus et n'obéissent pas à leurs maîtres quand ils sont à Konoha…

- Ca sert à rien, c'est nul et puis… ça obéit même pas… déclara Naruto.

- On va le chercher quand même. Faites attention, il griffe » prévint Kakashi.

Le brun lança un regard assassin à Kakashi qui ne vit – réellement – pas le regard de l'Uchiwa.

Ils décidèrent de chercher partout dans le village, Sasuke ne voulait pas quitter Naruto, celui-ci le rassura que tout irait bien, il finit donc par le laisser seul. Ils eurent quand même du mal à trouver un chat, à trois et demi dans le grand village de Konoha. Trois et demi car Kakashi ne travaillait pas vraiment plus occupé à lire son roman pervers. La jeune kunoichi trouva le chat, le poursuivit quand il passa devant Naruto puis devant Sasuke. Ils étaient trois à courir après un chat rapide et agile. Naruto l'encercla avec ses clones – Kage Bushin no Jutsu ! – mais le chat les griffa tous d'un coup de patte et se relança dans une course folle, Kakashi apparut dans un nuage de poussière et l'attrapa de la main.

« Attrapé. Vous pouvez donc rentrer. » déclara-t-il.

Ses élèves ne dirent rien, ils n'avaient rien à dire. Kakashi disparut dans une nuée. Sakura disparut elle aussi, elle rejoignit une amie qu'elle avait rencontré dans la rue. Naruto se tourna vers le brun.

« - Dis, Sasuke, comment tu sais à propos de Kyûubi ?

- C'est un type qui me l'a appris, il semblait être triste pour toi, mais lui aussi était très triste il disait que c'était à cause de toi que quelque chose est arrivé… il disait qu'il aurait préféré que Kyûubi n'existe jamais… »

Naruto sembla être figé sur place.

« - … moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'il n'existe jamais…

- Ne dis pas ça.

- C'est vrai, pourtant ! Il doit me vouer une haine horrible…

- Naruto…

- Laisse tomber, t'avais juste pitié de moi en fait… » déclara le blond.

Le brun voulut le retenir de partir, mais Naruto répliqua fortement et s'en alla, pas en courant, cependant il partit furieux.

Naruto était véritablement enragé, bien qu'il n'ait pas compris les paroles de Sasuke. La communication pour lui est quelque chose d'incommensurable… étant petit, chaque fin de journée était un exploit, survivre sans mourir sous les pleurs, les brimades et autres insultes. Or, la colère inexplicable de Naruto le fit sortir de ses gonds… il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être, pourtant...

Sasuke était stupéfait. Complètement. Naruto était naïf… et était très, trop têtu, il savait qu'il aura du mal avec lui les prochains jours.

Naruto n'adressa plus la parole à Sasuke durant toutes les autres missions et n'ouvrait pas la porte au brun lorsqu'il venait frapper, celui-ci allait le voir régulièrement. Puis, chacun de ses amis venait le voir, il n'ouvrait jamais la porte mais quand il l'ouvrait, c'était pour ramasser les cadeaux des autres. Il fallait survivre sans sortir…

Bien entendu, Tsunade alias Godaime Hokage fut exaspérée par la stupidité du jeune futur lorsque Sasuke lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment.

« - Je vais le tuer ! hurla t-elle.

- Allons, allons… fit Shizune, Sasuke, tu as bien une idée ?

- Oui, j'en ai une, je vous prie de ne pas interférer … » dit-il.

Tsunade pensait que même si Sasuke était tombé amoureux de Naruto, il n'avait pas perdu cette taciturnité et cette franchise qui blesserait n'importe qui, cette froideur qui le mettait dans une bulle avec sa haine qui avait commencée lorsque ses parents furent tués par son frère aîné, une haine terrible qui l'éloignerait sûrement de Naruto. Elle savait, tout ça.

« - Tu es sûr ? Pourtant… si tu fais souffrir à nouveau Naruto, tu le regretteras. Toi-même tu sais que ta haine risque de ressortir un jour par conséquent si jamais tu le quittes pour retrouver Itachi et le tuer …

- Je sais ! Je ne le ferais pas… J'ai à présent décidé de m'occuper uniquement de lui… Cependant, s'il se trouve devant moi, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer.

- Devant Naruto ? » répliqua Tsunade.

Il ne répondit pas à la question mais dit :

« Je me retire à présent. »

Et, il sortit du bureau de l'Hokage sous les regards des deux jeunes femmes.

Quant à Naruto écoutait patiemment Shikamaru lui débiter quelques reproches :

« Arrête de faire le gamin et sors de là… Bon en tout cas ma mère t'as fait du gâteau je le laisse là, on y va, Chôji »

Chôji laissa un paquet de chips et ils partirent donc tous les deux. Naruto entendit leurs pas s'éloigner, il ouvrit la porte et observa le gâteau et le paquet de chips dans un sourire :

« … Merci »

Soudainement il entendit des pas s'approcher, il se dépêcha de ramasser les friandises et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Le visiteur était Sasuke qui remarqua que la porte venait juste de claquer, il hésita à frapper, idée qui tomba rapidement aux oubliettes et il s'assit dos à la porte.

« Salut… » murmura-t-il.

Même si ce ne fut qu'un murmure, Le blond l'entendit et frissonna, le brun lui manquait tant… et au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il réussit à articuler :

« - Dégage…

- Oh, tu as réussi à parler, c'est un bon début.

- Pourquoi vous venez tous me voir ?

- Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- D'un monstre comme moi ? « Ils » s'inquiètent ? Pas toi ? interrogea le blond.

- Naruto ! Triple idiot … je t'ai déjà dit que PERSONNE ne te considère comme tel même si tu as Kyûubi en toi ! Peu nous importe, tout ce que l'on veut, c'est toi ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, mais je… tu… enfin bref…

- Te défile pas, dis-moi Uchiwa !

- T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule…

- SAAASS'KEEE ! »

Le brun était résolu à ne pas répondre, et comme si Naruto se trouvait devant lui, il tourna le dos à la porte alors que Naruto s'enflammait derrière sa propre porte.

« Ca se répète les scènes de ménage au seuil de la porte, à croire que tu aimes ça. » répondit Sasuke avant de partir.

Naruto entendit Sasuke descendre des escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

« - Sasuke … murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? »

Le blond sursauta, il jurait avoir entendu l'Uchiwa partir, mais il l'avait tout aussi entendu sa voix. Sasuke monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers lui.

« - Je ne te parle toujours pas.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Tu pourrais être plus compatissant !

- Je n'en ai pas envie, tu m'as embêté pendant deux semaines.

- Je ne t'ai rien fait j'étais chez moi !

- Justement. »

Un silence s'installa. Naruto baissa la tête, les poings serrés.

« Tout ceux qui diront que tu es un monstre, je les tuerai »

Le blond se redressa, il avait envie de pleurer de joie, partagé entre la joie et l'amusement.

« Jamais j'n'aurais cru que le grand Uchiwa Sasuke me dirait ça… »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et le prenant par l'épaule.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que je violerais d'un bruyant blond aux yeux bleus… » dit-il en l'emmenant dans l'appartement d'un air sadique.

Naruto était consentant, idiot…

_Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Chapter 3

** Naruto - Préjugés, rejet et secrets [Masashi Kishimoto**

_P.S. : Heu, merci de suivre cette fic... et c'est là que l'action commence... heu, donc bonne lecture!_** Ayaka  
**

** Chapitre 3**

* * *

« NARUTOOO !! » hurla une voix stridente qui courait dans les rues de Konoha.

Le blond eut un sourire crispé en voyant Sakura arriver à grande vitesse vers lui. Il fallait qu'il se cache ! Oui, mais où ? Il chercha vainement où fuir et … quand il voulut se mettre à courir aussi, il fut arrêté par Sasuke, quelque peu essoufflé.

« - Ah, tu tombes très bien… Sakura veut me tuer ! s'écria-t-il

- Tout le village te cherche, Naruto. » répliqua Sasuke.

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison le village le cherchait.

« Naruto !! Ah, Sasuke, bonjour. Ecoute-moi bien Naruto, l'équipe numéro sept va devoir partir en mission pendant un très, très long moment. On part demain à l'aube ! » cria-t-elle.

Naruto remarqua que Sasuke fronçait obstinément les sourcils et que Sakura parlait d'un ton un peu tremblant.

« D'acc.. d'accord, je vais préparer mes affaires dans ce cas, à plus tard alors. »

Sasuke fit un signe de la tête à Sakura qui repartit à la direction opposée de celle de Naruto en courant.

« - Tu es parti très tôt ce matin, au fait !

- Oui, on m'a convoqué pour m'annoncer notre départ demain.

- Pourquoi on m'a pas convoqué, moi aussi ?!

- Parce que tu ne te serais jamais levé à cette heure-ci… »

Naruto sembla bouder. Puis, il reprit :

« - Je peux aller me préparer seul, tu sais. Va te préparer !

- Je me suis déjà préparé. Et je parie que tu vas sûrement oublier des choses… »

Gêné, il baissa la tête. Sasuke baisa ses cheveux en riant doucement. Ils marchèrent doucement et Naruto oublia les questions qui trottaient dans sa tête quelques minutes plus tôt.

Quand Sasuke se trouvait près de lui, il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Le brun occupait littéralement tout son esprit, une façon à lui de se reposer.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Sasuke s'installa sur le lit comme s'il était chez lui. Naruto se hâta à se préparer car le brun lui avait promis d'aller manger des ramens.

« Ne te précipite pas de cette manière… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir, tu sais. Parce que nous serons obligés de camper et nous ne pourrons plus passer de tendres nuits… » dit-il d'un ton lascif.

Le blond n'osa même pas se retourner. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça de sa part. Lui, le taciturne ne daignerait jamais parler à un misérable tel que lui. Mais le destin fit que Sasuke tomba fou amoureux de ce petit blond.

« Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi est-ce que vous sembliez si paniqués de ne pas me trouver ? » demanda Naruto.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il fixa le blond. Interdits, aucun des deux ne bougeait. L'autre s'impatienta :

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il.

Il soupira et lâcha :

« Parce que tu n'étais pas à la maison, alors je me suis inquiété. » révéla le brun.

Pas très convaincu par cette réponse, il se remit à sa besogne après avoir murmuré « Ah bon ? ». L'Uchiwa plissa rapidement ses yeux dès que son amant eut le dos retourné.

« - J'ai fini ! cria Naruto.

- T'as oublié de ramener à manger, des sous et une trousse de secours.

- … hein ?

- Pose pas de questions et fais-le ! » ordonna Sasuke.

Il s'exécuta, puis, quand il revint, il se posta devant le brun.

« On peut y aller ? »

Sasuke tapota sur le canapé pour que le blond le rejoigne. Naruto fronça les sourcils mais s'assit à son tour sur le canapé. Il laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Sasuke et ce dernier posa son menton sur sa tête en l'enlaçant d'un bras.

« On ira tout à l'heure, d'accord ? » quémanda le brun.

Naruto se sentait trop bien pour pouvoir bouger. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, lovés l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot. Juste ainsi. Les deux jeunes finirent par s'endormir.

Que pourraient-ils demander de plus ? Ils étaient tellement bien. Et pourtant, Sasuke était conscient du danger qui les guettait et ne voulait guère inquiéter son blond. Ces deux là avaient énormément soufferts et allaient encore souffrir. Combien de temps devraient-ils souffrir avant de pouvoir avoir une vie heureuse, eux et leurs amis.

« L'HEURE ?! » hurla Naruto en se levant subitement.

Il réveilla par la même occasion son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, idiot ? »

Le blond montra l'heure du doigt. Rien de bien grave, il était seulement minuit et ils avaient donc dormi un peu beaucoup longtemps.

« Allons voir si Ichiraku est toujours ouvert ? » proposa Sasuke.

Il hocha de la tête et suivit Sasuke.

Les rues de Konoha semblaient bien vides à cette heure-ci. Cependant, les ninjas ne se reposaient jamais ! En effet, les ANBUs s'activaient et mettaient à jour leurs missions. Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient les rues ténébreuses, ils marchaient tous les deux vers Ichiraku.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le chef allait fermer boutique. Aussitôt qu'il vit Naruto, il proposa de lui offrir un bol. Ce dernier protesta, il trouvait que cela était insuffisant pour son départ.

« - Tu ne vas pas bouder ! cria le chef.

- Ben, t'es un peu radin sur ce coup-là…. Hein, onee-chan ?

- Il a raison, papa, offrons-lui ne serait-ce qu'un autre bol, hein ? On ne le reverra pas avant longtemps après tout… dit-elle d'un air étrange.

- Quoi ? » laissa échapper Naruto.

Sasuke se précipita pour lui prévenir de se dépêcher de manger car ils devaient fermer.

« - Oui, mais, Sasuke… je n'ai plus trop envie de dormir maintenant…

- T'inquiète, on peut s'arranger. » lança le brun d'un air malicieux.

* * *

** A suivre**_, donc... heu, je ferai plus long la prochaine fois. _

_Mon dieu, je suis assez insatisfaite de ce que je peux écrire ces derniers temps..._


End file.
